Letters to Nihon, desu
by LenaClaire91232
Summary: Japan has jumped on the bandwagon and is now accepting mail! All pairings welcome. Have fun, you crazy kids.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here is is, I joined the bandwagon. w All pairings are welcome, yaoi, het or anything in between. I'll try to update as often as possible, but school and work tend to keep me pretty busy. So don't hold back, write!**

* * *

><p>ご挨拶.<p>

Konichiwa. I am Japan, the country from where the sun rises. You may call me Kiku if you wish. It's very nice to meet you. *Bows*

I have noticed several of my companions taking part in an exchange of letters. They seem to enjoy it, so I figured I may as well partake...

You may ask me any question, and I will attempt to answer to the best of my ability.

I will be eagerly awaiting your replies.

Arigatou,

Japan.


	2. Greece 1

**A/N: Congratulations to the person who wrote the first letter! You are as awesome as Prussia. Well, ALMOST...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own. Son.**

Dear Japan,

How have you been? You never visit anymore... It saddens me, a little. I hope you're doing

better after that earthquake.

Antio,

Greece.

* * *

><p>ご挨拶, Greece-san,<p>

Ah, you're right, it has been quite a long while since I came to visit. Perhaps we can make time in the future for a meeting somewhere. I believe a new pet shop recently opened near my home with a... K-kitten room of some sort... *Coughcough*

Thank you for your concern; while it has been quite difficult, I am recovering smoothly. I greatly appreciate your help and the help of other nations. *Bows *

I look forward to seeing you in the future,

日本 Japan

**A/N: I'd also just like to point out that I'm using Google translate, so no hate mail if I have some of the characters wrong, okie? Now, write, children, write! **


	3. Atlantis 1

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own it...THE POSSIBILITIES! **

Japan, Hi! It's been a while, hasn't it. Remember me, Greece's little sister? Italy and I are doing fine. Do write back. From, Atlantis

ご挨拶, Atlantis,

* * *

><p>Indeed, it has been quite some time, though I do still remember you.<p>

I am glad to hear you have been doing well; Do send Italy-kun my greetings as well. How has the economy been treating you lately?

Greatly anticipating your response,

日本 Japan

**Lulz, Japan with his formal little... Economy questions... Or something. w**


	4. Sakura 1

**A/N: Hooray for Nyotalia! X3 This is so much fun~**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah. Still don't own. **

**Konnichiwa Kiku,**

Watashi Wa Honda Sakura.

I am the 'Nyotalia' or Female Version of You.

It's Nice to Write to you.

I hope you have been well after than horrible Tsunami and Earthquake.

Strangely Enough,I did not suffer amy from that disaster. Have you any idea how this could happen?

Warm Regards,

~Honda Sakura~

* * *

><p>Ah, Sakura-chan. *Smiles warmly *<p>

I have heard much about you. It is very nice to finally speak to you as well, even if not directly.

Indeed, I have been quite well. I myself have no idea why you did not feel it; Perhaps it is because you are an alternate version of myself?

I suppose my boss might have the answer. I shall ask him sometime.

Sincerely,

日本 Japan


	5. Greece 2

**A/N: Wow, I'm actually doing pretty good so far. Then again, it's only the fifth chapter. Let's see how long I last, eh?**

**DISCLAIMER: La, la, I don't own...**

Japan,

I would love to come visit, but unfortunately, I can't come any time soon... I've come down with a cold. I can't wait to see you, though...

O-Oh, and the kittens, too...

I'm very glad to hear that you're recovering smoothly. I wish I could have provided more support but my economy is in the tanks right now... oh, well, things will get better, right?

-Antio, Greece

* * *

><p>ご挨拶, Greece-san,<p>

I am deeply sorry to hear that. I do hope you get better soon, and greatly anticipate meeting with you as well.

It is quite alright. I am extremely grateful for any help, no matter the amount.

Indeed, things will most likely get better; I believe many nations are ill at the moment due to the economy's current status.

How has Turkey been lately?

I have high hopes that you will recover soon,

日本 Japan

**Jeez, he's so... formal and whatnot. Gotta love Japan, yeah?**

**Keep those letters comin'!**


	6. Atlantis 2

**A/N: Yay for long letters, lol. I haven't had writers block once! That makes me unbelievably happy. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia, but I DO have a page on Hetalia Wiki, so, y'know...**

Japan,

I know we haven't spoken for a while, so I'm glad to hear you still remember me...

Eheh... Italy says "hello" as well. The god-forsaken cast of Jersey Shore has gotten him all riled up and now he keeps getting in trouble. While yeah, I can usually be patient with him, he's getting hard to protect and keep calm. *sigh* Yes, there were days where all I needed was a bowl of pasta to do the trick. But now I wish death upon the cast of Jersey Shore for making him so rambunctious. Anyways, the economy has been a blessing over here. Not too many problems, but don't get me wrong, there's been a few. On the bright side, I haven't broken down with a cold once and I've been able to take care of big brother when he gets sick. So that's good.

-From, Atlantis

* * *

><p>ご挨拶, Atlantis,<p>

Jersey shore, you say? My, that is quite unfortunate. They do tend to get quite...rambunctious, as you stated above.

N-not that I have ever _seen _this "Jersey Shore" you speak of...

Perhaps you should call Germany-san. He tends to know what to do in situations like these.

I am glad to hear your economy is doing better than most. It can be quite difficult to thrive when dealing with money issues and such.

I wish both you and your brother well,

日本 Japan

**I quite like these letters... :3**


End file.
